Ginny McSwain
Ginny McSwain is an Emmy Award winning voice actor, voice casting director, and animation production professional from Los Angeles, CA. McSwain graduated from Stephens College in 1974, before moving to Los Angeles. . She has worked on numerous projects for Hanna-Barbera, and won a 2006 Daytime Emmy for The Batman (TV series). Filmography Television * CB Bears - Sheena * Galaxy Goof-Ups - Additional Voices * My Little Pony and Friends - Megan * Superman - Lois Lane * The New Shmoo - Additional Voices Film * Scooby Goes Hollywood - Girl Fan, Kerry, Secretary Crew Work * Aladdin - Voice Director * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein - Voice Director * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman - Voice Director * Ape Escape - Voice Director * Bobby's World - Voice Director * Bump in the Night - Voice Director * ChalkZone - Voice Director * Danger Rangers - Voice Director * Darkwing Duck - Dialogue Director * Detroit Decona - Voice Director * Dink, the Little Dinosaur - Voice Director * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears - Voice Director * Earthworm Jim - Voice Director * Fanboy and Chum Chum - Voice Director * God of War - Additional Voice-Over Director * Goof Troop - Dialogue Director * Hellboy: Blood and Iron - Voice Director * Hellboy: Sword of Storms - Voice Director * Mass Effect - Voice Director * Mass Effect 2 - Voice Director * Monchhichis - Animation Casting Director * My Friends Tigger & Pooh - Voice Director * My Little Pony and Friends - Voice Director * Ozzy & Drix - Voice Director * Pac-Man - Animation Casting Director * Pole Position - Voice Director * ''Quack Pack - Dialogue Director * Richie Rich - Animation Casting Director * Shirt Tales - Animation Casting Director * Sonic the Hedgehog - Voice Director * Space Stars - Assistant to the Recording Director * Superman - Voice Director * TaleSpin - Voice Director * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Voice Director * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show - Animation Casting Director * The Batman - Voice Director (2004–2006) * The Book of Pooh - Voice Director * The Dukes - Animation Casting Director * The Emperor's New School - Voice Director * The Flintstone Comedy Show - Assistant Recording Director * The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang - Animation Casting Director * The Karate Kid - Voice Director * The Kwicky Koala Show - Animation Casting Director * The Little Rascals - Animation Casting Director * The Mask: The Animated Series - Voice Director * The Mork & Mindy / Laverne & Shirley / Fonz Hour - Animation Casting Director ("Laverne and Shirley" segment) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Voice Director * The New Woody Woodpecker Show - Voice Director * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper - Voice Director * The Return of Jafar - Voice Director * The Smurfs - Animation Casting Director * Tutenstein - Voice Director * What-a-Mess - Voice Director * ''W.I.T.C.H. - Voice Director References External links * Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people fi:Ginny McSwain